


Terror and Healing (Out-take)

by panskiss123



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panskiss123/pseuds/panskiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explicit out-take from Terror and Healing. Katniss wants to spice it up in the bedroom and Peeta is reluctant to give in to her wishes. But he can deny her nothing so he decides to give her one night of surprises. </p><p> </p><p>"You are everything I could ever want and more! Every single moment spent with you is perfection. I’m just saying, you don’t have to be perfect and sweet all the time. Let out your darker side once in awhile. Everyone has one.”</p><p>“The trouble is, I’ve seen what my darker side can do. And I don’t know if I’d be able to make him go away if he did come out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror and Healing (Out-take)

“Peeta? I’m home!”

“In the kitchen,” he called back, feeling his hands start to shake. Tonight was the night. They had agreed that since Willow was away, they would try to have a romantic night in. And not just any romantic night. Peeta wanted to do something special for his wife. His unbelievably patient, loving wife who deserved the world. He knew she had loved their anniversary vacation to District 4 and everything they had tried there. But Katniss still dropped hints that she wanted him to be rougher, to have his way with her. And he still couldn’t bring himself to do it. Every time he came close to slapping her in the bedroom or when he yanked on her hair just a little too hard, he saw himself fucking her while she hung in Capitol chains. And he would quickly apologize and she would kiss his fears away. But Peeta was a loving husband and if his wife desired something, he would find a way to make it work. Johanna and Gale had invited Willow to spend a few days with them (Gale insisted he needed some ‘practice’ before his own child arrived) and Peeta had ordered a number of things for a special night. She had little idea of what he was planning and he preferred to keep it that way, in case he chickened out at the last minute. But during their passionate love-making the other night, Peeta had held Katniss down while he had slammed into her. One of his hands had held her wrists while the other went to her throat. He leaned down to kiss her roughly, and bit her lip as he pulled away.

“P-Peeta,” she gasped. 

“Scream my name, Katniss. Fucking scream it. I want to hear you.”

“Peeta!”

“Louder!” His hips were bruising hers as they slammed against her skin but he was too far-gone to care. 

“Peeta! Fuck, Peeta, harder!” 

“You want it harder,” he growled. He pushed her legs back so that her knees were in danger of hitting her face and he gripped her ankles in a death grip.

“You’re mine, Katniss,” he groaned. “You fucking belong to me, you know that? Only I can make you feel like this!”

“Yes…Peeta, yes!”

“Say it Katniss. Who do you belong to?”

“You Peeta!”

“Who controls you?”

“You…you do!”

“This heart, these hands, this pussy…they all belong to me!” He exploded deep inside her and let out a deep groan as she clenched around him. As he slid out of her, he cast her a nervous look. Her hands went to his face as she pulled him in for a kiss.

“Don’t Peeta,” she sighed. “That was fantastic. No regrets.”

“Katniss, I--“

“No. Don’t over think it. I loved it. I wish you let go like that more often. Throw your inhibitions to the wind.” Peeta bit his lip and stared at the floor.

“I’m sorry I can’t be what you want,” he whispered to his lap.

“Peeta,” she said sharply, her fingers cupping his chin. “That is NOT what I meant. You are everything I could ever want and more! Every single moment spent with you is perfection. I’m just saying, you don’t have to be perfect and sweet all the time. Let out your darker side once in awhile. Everyone has one.”

“The trouble is, I’ve seen what my darker side can do. And I don’t know if I’d be able to make him go away if he did come out.” Katniss sighed and rested her forehead on his shoulder. But he had kissed her and promised to try.

Now, tonight he would. And he hoped against hope his hijacked side would stay hidden. He had done very well at keeping it at bay. His flashbacks were so few that he actually felt safe being alone with Willow. So he had decided he would do some research and try to give Katniss one night of surprises. He had even swallowed his pride and had called Johanna, who had PLENTY of tips for him. His face burned as he remembered her squeals when he had asked her how to begin the night and he had heard Gale in the background asking what was going on.

“For the love of God, Johanna, please don’t tell him,” he had pleaded.

“I’m not stupid, bread boy. But start out with what you both know. You both want to be comfortable. She’s obviously ok with it though so you can start it out rougher than usual. Don’t talk it out. Let it happen naturally. And if you have trouble, do some role playing.”

“Come again?”

“Play the good cop-bad cop or something. Something to make light of the situation but will help you relax and be able to take control. You don’t want to get embarrassed because you’re her Master. You control her.” 

“The book says…a safe word is necessary.”

“Just in case things go too far. Come up with something that you both would know and recognize and let her know she can say it at anytime. It’s crucial that you both feel safe.” 

“What if I…you know, blow my load and end the night too early?”

“Make sure you jerk off before she gets home. That way you can be ready.”

“OH GOD,” came Gale’s voice in the background. She put her hand over the receiver and hissed at him to shut up. Peeta hit himself with the phone.

“Fantastic. Her best friend knows what we’re up to.”

“Good god Peeta, you have a kid together. He already knows what you’re up to!”

“Doesn’t mean I want to hear about it,” Gale whined.

“Then go outside! This is a private conversation!” Peeta squeezed his eyes shut as he heard their door slam.

“Now then,” Johanna said calmly, as if she was mentoring a tribute. “Just let it all come out naturally. Most of all, have fun with it. She will never get off if she sees that you’re not enjoying it.”

“Thanks Jo. Gotta go, she’s getting home soon.”

“Have fun, bread boy!” 

Katniss appeared around the corner and smiled when she saw him leaning against the counter.

“Hey there.” He opened his arms and she went to him, as he buried his face in her hair. He loved how she smelled like the earth and trees when she would come home from the woods. She leaned up to kiss him and he worried her lip between his teeth. A promise of what was to come.

“Mmm,” she said as she pulled back. “What’s for dinner?”

“I made spaghetti with the deer you had in the fridge.”

“Smells great. Let me wash up and I’ll make a salad.” She kissed his cheek before disappearing upstairs. He watched her leave, biting his lip.

 

When they finished dinner, Peeta suggested they open a bottle of wine. He only had half a glass because he wanted to be fully present for this. Katniss was feeling great after one glass and he stuck the cork in the bottle and put it away. Smacking his lips, he pulled her up out of her seat and into his arms.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said in a low, husky voice that made her quake in anticipation.

“Oh yeah?” He nodded.

“There’s a box in the living room for you. I want you to wear what’s inside. Meet me upstairs in ten minutes.” 

“Peeta--“ he silenced her with his lips and his hand inched around to squeeze her ass, making her jump.

“Do as I say,” he said in a low voice. Her eyes widened and she hurried into the living room to open the box. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw what he had bought. 

Peeta took two stairs at a time and closed the bedroom door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he shimmied out of his clothes and went to his closet, grabbing a bag and setting the items on the bedside table. He quickly pulled on the shorts and crossed in front of the mirror. He sucked in a breath as his eyes scanned his reflection. This wasn’t him. He was a husband and a father, a strong man who would do anything for his family. But his reflection showed a scared little boy in tight leather shorts and flushing cheeks. It reminded him of his nights in the Capitol. When Haymitch had warned him that Snow might start to sell the two newest Victors to bidders around the Capitol. Portia had fit him in clothing similar to this, just in case, she had said. He shivered and turned away. Running his fingers through his hair, he forced himself to calm down. It was supposed to be fun, he reminded himself. Relax, as Johanna had said. There was a soft knock at the door and his head shot up. Peeta went to open the door and felt his breath leave him.

Peeta couldn’t believe the scrap of leather could be called clothes but he had imagined it on Katniss immediately and had added it to the order. Her braid rested over her breast and his hands immediately went to it. He pulled the band from the end of it and ran his fingers through her hair. Likewise, her eyes were wide as they took in her husband, dressed in only a small pair of leather shorts. His hand went to the back of her head as he pulled her to him to kiss her. The kiss was rough and needy. She moaned against his lips and he pulled away.

“Here’s how tonight’s going to go, Katniss,” his tone made her eyes fly open and widen. “You belong to me. Only I control your pleasure, you understand me? You will do what I tell you or you will suffer the consequences. You will speak only when I give you permission. You will only come when I give you permission. And you will do everything I say. Understand?” She nodded, her eyes locked on his. His hands gripped her hair as he leaned in to kiss her and his tongue traveled over her ear.

“The safe word is ‘pearl’. If you ever want to stop, say the word and I’ll stop. Ok?” She nodded again and he kissed her, biting her lip hard. She squealed and his hand went to her throat. 

“Get on the bed.” She walked around to the bed and Peeta admired the way the stilettos made her legs and ass look. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him, waiting for instructions.

“On your knees.” She obeyed and shuffled around and he sucked in a breath as her bare ass was exposed to him. He moved swiftly over her, pressing her into the bed. He grabbed her hands and tied the rope around her wrists, securing them to the bedposts, before he moved down to her ankles. Once she was securely tied, his hands gripped her hair and he yanked upwards. She let out a loud gasp and he heard her heart pounding in her chest.

“I don’t want to blindfold you because I want you to see what I’m doing to you. I want to see your eyes darken when I make you come, again and again. I want your eyes staring into mine when you scream my name, you hear me?” She could only nod.

“And I’m not gagging you because hearing you scream my name is one of my favorite things in the world. I want to hear it, Katniss. When I give you permission, I want to hear my name dripping from your lips the entire night. Until I have fucked you senseless. Understand?” She let out a little whimper and he sucked at her neck.

“So what do you want, Katniss? How would you like me to start? I give you permission to speak.” 

“T-touch me, Peeta.” 

“I am touching you.” 

“No, I mean--“ SMACK. She gasped as his hand left a red print on her cheek, then twice more had her gasping into the sheets.

“Be specific,” he snapped. “If you want something you better tell me EXACTLY what you want, understand? Now let’s try again. What do you want, Katniss?”

“I want your hands on my breasts and your fingers inside me,” she gasped. “And I want your tongue on my… c-clit.”

“There we go,” he said with a smile, his hand traveling across her reddened cheeks. “Not so hard to be specific, is it?” He leaned down and kissed her burning cheeks and moved his lips up her back, his hands reaching around to squeeze her breasts. He kissed up and down her spine then made his way back down to where the string ran between her cheeks. He kissed his way across her cheeks, soothing the burn and moved the string aside so he could take a long lick. She let out a deep moan as his tongue traveled lower and continued to take tentative licks. She was positively dripping and Peeta moaned as he lapped at her. 

“You taste so fucking delicious,” he said against her heated flesh. “I love seeing how wet you are for me. Just begging to be fucked by me.” 

“Peeta,” she moaned and was rewarded with another smack on her ass.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak,” he snapped. “That’s the last time I’ll warn you.” She clamped her mouth shut and buried her face in the pillow as he continued to lick and suck at her dripping core. He leaned back and reached across the table, grabbing the vibrator and rubbing it along her folds. He thrust it inside her and continued to lick at her as he thrust in and out. Leaning back, he switched it on and held it against her clit. She let out a scream against the pillows and tugged at her bindings. Peeta grinned as he watched her writhe. He pressed it down, hard, and relished the scream that came with her orgasm. He moved the vibrator away and rubbed at her folds gently, bringing his fingers to his mouth as he set the toy aside. He was now so painfully hard that he wondered how he would make it through the rest of the night. He had jerked off twice in the day and wondered how the hell he could be so hard now. He gripped himself through his shorts as his thumb worked at her clit. His fingers soaked, he reached for his next object and braced himself.  
Katniss jumped as she felt the whip touch her skin.

“What the fuck did you just do, Katniss? What were you not supposed to do?” She gasped as he hit her with the riding crop. Granted, Peeta was not hitting her as hard as he could but it still stung and left her skin red. He paused, holding the whip over her back and waited. She knew he was giving her a chance to say the word. But she wanted this and she wouldn’t back down now.

“I…I came.”

“Yeah, you did. And did I give you permission to come?”

“No.”

“No. No I didn’t. You had better fucking obey your Master, Katniss. I won’t be so lenient next time.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” she stammered. He set the whip aside and his fingers thrust into her again, his thumb making circles, hard and fast. She buried her face in the pillow again and strained against the ropes. She tensed up and her head shot up.

“Master,” she gasped, almost in a sob. “Please! Please let me come.”

“You fucking disobeyed me once already. Why should I let you come?” When she didn’t answer, he yanked her hair up and glared down at her.

“Answer me, Katniss. You’re a little whore, aren’t you? Aren’t you?”

“Yes. Master.”

“Whose whore are you?”

“Yours.” 

“Say it.”

“I’m your whore. Master.”

“I can’t hear you. Whose whore are you?”

“Yours, Master! Only yours!” 

“Good girl. Now come.” She released with a scream, her hips jerking. Peeta’s mouth latched onto her and took everything she offered. She collapsed against the bed, panting and moaning. Peeta’s hands went to the ropes that tied her ankles and he quickly released them, also moving up to untie her hands.

“Flip over.” She obeyed quickly despite how her hands and knees shook violently and he was on her immediately, once again securing her to the bed. He hissed in appreciation as her legs were spread wide open to show him her swollen pink flesh. He leaned down to take several long licks before he straightened up and straddled her. Collecting her wetness on his fingers, he reached into his shorts and pulled out his hardened cock, glancing at Katniss to see her eyes darkening.

“You want my cock, don’t you Katniss? You’re a little cock slut.” Katniss’s eyes widened. Where the hell had Peeta heard that term? He too looked surprised at his own words but he recovered quickly. He stood and pushed the shorts down his legs, pulling them over his prosthetic and tossing them aside. Katniss let out a whimper at the sight of his weeping cock, fully engorged and begging for attention. 

“I’m your slut, Master.” He looked back at her and fought to hide his grin.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak but I’m still glad to hear that. So I’ll go easy on you.” He scooted closer, holding his cock in his hand and stroking it against her cheek. She moaned at the feel of his velvet skin and she turned her head, her mouth ready for him. He slid into her mouth and tossed his head back with a groan. 

“Fuck. Yesssss. Take all of me, Katniss.” He fucked her mouth and heard her gag but she recovered quickly and continued to take as much of him as she could. When he seized up, he threw his head back and moaned, his hips jerking against her mouth. She continued to suck, completely milking him. When he pulled away, he leaned down to kiss her and he stroked her cheek.

“Good girl. That was amazing. You deserve something in return.” He moved down between her legs and glanced up at her.

“Which do you want, Katniss? This,” he held up the vibrator, “or my mouth?” 

“Your mouth,” she whimpered. He smirked. He was hoping she would say that.

“As you wish.” He moved to his knees and leaned in to taste and devour her. Katniss absolutely loved when Peeta made her come with nothing but his mouth. The golden boy was talented with his tongue, in and out of the bedroom. And Peeta could never get enough of going down on her. If he could have spent the whole day between her legs he would. His tongue worked at that bundle of nerves and he started to stroke himself at the sound of Katniss’s moans. Katniss pulled at the ropes, missing the chance to tug at his curls, the way she knew he liked. She tried to sit up to watch him but she arched her back as she felt her orgasm approaching.

“Peeta,” she gasped, her hips jerking. “Master, I’m coming!”

“Did I tell you you could come?” he said, leaning back to look up at her.

“N-no,” she sobbed. 

“Then what makes you think I’ll let you come?” His fingers made hard circles on her clit and she cried out, choking on a sob when he pulled away again.

“Please! Please Master. Please let me come.” Peeta crawled onto the bed and without any warning, thrust himself into her. She let out a squeal as she felt his hips snap against hers. His hands moved to grip her breasts as he plunged in and out of her, his soaked curls falling into his eyes. He felt her walls fluttering around him and he groaned her name loudly. 

“Come for me, Katniss. Come on my cock. Scream my name.” 

“Oh! Oh!”

“Whom do you belong to?”

“You! Only you!” 

“My name, Katniss. Fucking scream my name!”

“Peeta! PEETA!” At the sound of his name, his hips jerked and they came together. He collapsed on top of her, his hair tickling her breasts. He leaned up to kiss her and she released a contented moan. 

“I’m not sure if I can go anymore tonight,” he said weakly. “I’m not as young as I used to be.” She giggled and shook her head. It was remarkable how his voice and entire demeanor had changed in a few seconds. His hand gently stroked her cheek and she knew her sweet perfect Peeta was back.

“Neither am I. And you did make me come more times than I can count.” Chuckling lightly, he reached up to untie her before moving down to her feet. She quickly yanked the little string underwear down her legs and threw it aside while Peeta lifted the leather over her head and it joined their pile of clothes. She nuzzled against him while his arms wrapped around her, their breathing still quickened.

“Holy shit,” she said weakly. He chuckled against her hair.

“Good?”

“Fucking amazing,” she breathed. “After all these years, you can still shock me.”

“I’m glad. There are times when I’m not so predictable.” She leaned up to kiss him and he held her tightly.

“Thank you,” she said softly and his eyes opened to find hers blazing with love and warmth.

“You’re welcome.”

“You’re amazing,” she continued. “I am the luckiest woman in the world. I know how hard that was for you to work up to. And you were absolutely amazing.”

“I didn’t know if I’d be able to go through with it,” he admitted, pressing his forehead to hers. “That’s why I never said anything. And when I picked up the riding crop I felt…but I suppressed it and it was fine. I never once lost control.”

“You didn’t. It was wonderful. I enjoyed myself very much.” He nodded and lay back down, sighing as she ran her fingers through his damp curls. “Did you?”

“Watching you get off is more than enough for me,” he said with a grin. “But yes, I did enjoy myself. You were right, it’s nice to…let go for once. I’ve never once had any control in my life. Everyone has always run my life and I haven’t had much say. It was nice to be the one in control for once. It was kind of hard, starting out…I didn’t know how much I’d be able to handle. But then I was saying things that we both know would never come out of my mouth. And I guess the more turned on you got, the filthier my mouth got.” She chuckled a little and turned in to kiss him before nuzzling into his chest.

“I think…one day I’d like for you to do the same,” he said quietly. She leaned back to study him and he refused to look at her. She cupped his chin and he opened his eyes.

“Come again?”

“Maybe you can put on those fuck-me heels again and have the riding crop in your hands this time. I’m curious to see how filthy your mouth can get.” She stared at her husband with wide eyes until, without even opening his eyes, he smiled and leaned up to kiss her, pulling her back into his arms. Her eyes closed as his warm breath steadied as he too was falling asleep.

“I love you, Katniss,” he whispered against her cheek.

“I love you too, Master,” she said, nuzzling his chin. He wore a broad grin as he slept.


End file.
